There For You
by shehasnotime
Summary: “Congratulations on your new baby,” Brooke rolled her eyes, flipping through the book to get to the good stuff. “Damn! Hales, you’re gonna get some pretty big jugs as the months go on!” BH one shot


**AN: This is just a little oneshot I wrote earlier. I missed just writing BH soo I wrote this to tide myself over. It's pretty pointless but it was fun to write. Please tell me what you think :)**

--

Brooke grinned happily to herself as she adjusted the brown paper bag in her hand, using her left one to push the door open to Nathan and Haley's apartment. She figured she didn't need to knock, knowing they'd expect her to walk in unannounced just like she did numerous times once Haley got home from the hospital.

"I have arrived!" she yelled in Nathan's annoyed face, just incase he didn't quite pick up on the fact she just strolled in.

"Okay," Nathan rolled his eyes, slipping his basketball underneath his arm when he went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Keep your voice down, Haley's asleep."

"Sorry," Brooke whispered, making faces from behind him. She grabbed the ice cream from the bag and pushed him over, shoving it in the freezer before it melted all over the island counter top. "I'd like to have the money upfront if you don't mind."

"Excuse me?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, taking a big gulp of water. "Do you actually think you're getting paid? You're the one who complained and complained that you never spend enough time with her and now you want money?"

Brooke wrinkled her nose and sighed dramatically. "But I need money!"

"So, get a job," Nathan mocked her whiny tone, pushing past her when she stomped her heel clad foot angrily on the kitchen tile. "If I give you twenty bucks, will it shut you up?"

"Thirty and you have a deal," Brooke smiled, graciously accepting the cash as Nathan placed it in her outstretched palm. "Thanks, dude, you're pretty easy."

"Just, just make sure she eats!"

"Don't worry," Brooke waved him off as he hovered in the doorway. "I'll make sure Tutor Mommy to be is fed, cleaned, and tucked away in bed by the time you return."

Nathan sighed, banging his head against the basketball. "I'll be home by four, alright? When I get back I hope this house isn't turned upside down and my wife is in one piece."

"She will be," Brooke promised with a dimply smile, pushing Nathan out the door and slamming it shut in his face. God, he was such a woman sometimes. It's not like she was babysitting the actually baby, then she'd understand where he was coming from. But knowing Haley, she'd probably sleep the whole time Brooke was there.

Carefully tiptoeing down the hallway, Brooke pushed the door open to what used to be her room and took in the sight in front of her; Haley's tiny body was half covered with the blanket while her injured leg was propped up on a pillow. Her small crutches were up against the wall and Brooke was glad the bruises on her face began to slowly disappear.

She knew she should have let Haley continuing sleeping, but she was bored and Brooke Davis did not like to be bored. Her friend could sleep later on while Nathan was home; lord knows she'd be doing the same thing if she shared a house with him. She liked Nathan, she really did, but she couldn't help but hold a grudge when she found out what he had done.

"Hales," Brooke whispered, shaking the smaller girl softly. She giggled when Haley moaned and carefully crawled over her, resting the back of her body up against the wall at the head of the bed. "It's time to wake up!"

"Five more minutes," Haley groaned, trying to turn over. Brooke winced as she heard her best friend whimper in pain, feeling bad that she probably caused it. "Ouch."

"Be careful," Brooke chided, launching into overprotective mode when Haley struggled to get in a sitting position. She did her best to help her, making sure she had enough pillows to lean back on and that her leg wasn't in any danger. "How was your nap?"

"It was good," Haley yawned, smiling as she patted her tiny baby bump. She'd still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night, dreaming of the accident and the doctor not being able to find the heartbeat at first. "Except if I keep sleeping during the day, I'll just be up all night with nothing to do."

"Aw, well I'm keeping you awake!" Brooke exclaimed, nudging Haley's shoulder a bit with her own. That was only one of the body parts that weren't injured. "Since you're kind of cut off from the outside world, I brought you some reading material!"

Before Haley could even ask, Brooke ran out of the bedroom with a squeal, returning moments later with her shopping bag. Spilling out most of the contents, Haley let out a tiny gasp as her bed became crowded with Star, US Weekly, People and Brooke's favorite; The National Enquirer.

"Brooke, no," she tried to protest, pouting when Brooke ignored her and grabbed the supermarket tabloid and began reading.

"Basketball fans boo Britney!" Brooke gasped, pretending as if she didn't read the article six times in the store and another three times while she was in line. "Well, I'd do the same thing! Would you want to sit next to that piece of trash? No!"

"At least her sister's kinda cute," Haley mused, leaning over a bit to look at the pictures the two page spread had. Brooke flipped through the pages and Haley grabbed her hand away, scanning over the article about Mischa Barton. "She's threatening to kill herself? That's terrible! Why did they kill her off anyway?"

"She sucks," Brooke put it plain and simple, tossing the magazine aside to reach for another one. Settling on People, Haley leaned over a bit (after Brooke told her off for it again) and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, sighing at the pretty pictures of Brad, Angelina and family. "Aw, that's gonna be you in a few months! Except, Nathan is no Brad Pitt and you won't have a multi-race family…"

"I get it," Haley giggled, rubbing her chest when she felt a tinge of pain. She quickly brushed it off when Brooke looked concerned, biting her lip when she realized she had to go to the bathroom. Nathan usually carried her in, knowing she hated the crutches, but there was no way she wanted Brooke in there with her. "I have to pee."

"Okay," Brooke shrugged, awing at other pictures on the next page. It didn't quite hit her until she felt Haley move beside her, quickly jumping off the bed when Haley leaned forward to grab the crutches. "Oh! I'm sorry! Do you need help?"

"No," Haley squeaked in embarrassment. "Can you just help me get up? I can do the rest myself, I promise." Brooke nodded and slowly helped Haley stand up, making sure she got settled before placing the crutches under her arms. "If I'm not out in ten minutes, then you can come in, okay?"

Brooke made a mental note of that, tiptoeing behind Haley incase her crutches gave way and she came tumbling down after. Once the blonde was settled in the bathroom, Brooke sat back down on the bed when Haley's head appeared sheepishly.

"Wow, that was fast."

"I need toilet paper," Haley whispered, hiding behind the door when Brooke giggled.

--

Brooke moaned as she stirred the boiling macaroni, knowing she should have never offered to cook Haley lunch. She bought her ice cream; that was lunch! Then, after mentioning that, the smaller girl decided she wanted both, the pure combination making Brooke want to puke. Nathan had been complaining about Haley's weird cravings and the brunette thought she was home free when Haley didn't mention anything about food all afternoon.

Damn, that mouth of hers.

"Is it almost ready?" Haley whined from the bedroom, wanting nothing more to run out into the kitchen to see if Brooke was actually making it. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming," Brooke whimpered, quickly draining the macaroni and making a face when she was hit with all the steam. Half-heartedly mixing the cheese sauce in, Brooke bit her lip as she dumped it into a big bowl, remembering Haley telling her she wasn't going to share because she was eating for two. "God, how much longer are you gonna be like this?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Brooke snapped her head up, setting the bowl on Haley's bump and giggling when she didn't look amused. "Aw, c'mon, just like Phoebe!"

"Where's my ice cream?" Haley pouted between bites, picking up the stray macaroni that fell on her bed between her fingertips. Brooke frowned and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two spoons and the pint of chocolate chip cookie dough; Haley was definitely going to share this whether she liked it or not. "Thanks, Brookie."

"Anything for you, Tutor Mommy," Brooke smiled genuinely, taking a chance and patting Haley's stomach. She knew pregnant women were sensitive about people touching their bumps and the first time she tried it, Haley yelled at her for ten straight minutes, almost sending Brooke home in tears. "So, how are you feeling?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, alternating between spoonfuls of ice cream and forkfuls of macaroni and cheese. "Okay, I guess. I just hate being stuck in bed all day, you know? This house is probably a mess and Nathan's constant hovering is annoying."

"Which is why I'm here," Brooke told her with a grin. "I called Nathan and told him to get out of the house for a while. I could sense he was driving you crazy. The boy drives me crazy just being around him for five minutes!"

"Ha," Haley smiled a little, knowing she should be scolding Brooke for making fun of her husband. The two girls fell silent, the only noise coming from Haley as she continued stuffing her face with macaroni and ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream," she mumbled, wiping it away as it trickled down her chin. "It's my favorite kind too!"

"Mine too," Brooke winked, pushing over so she had closer access to the pint. Haley didn't want to share, grunting when Brooke pushed her spoon over, but gave in when Brooke's bottom lip jutted out. "All done?"

"I think we're finally full," Haley confirmed, rubbing her bloated stomach. Brooke breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, clearing the dishes, only to come back to Haley struggling to keep her eyes open. "Boo, I'm tired again."

"So, sleep," Brooke yawned, her own tiredness getting the best of her. She had to give it to Nathan; she had only been with Haley for two hours and she was already ready to crawl under the covers and call it a night. "I think I'm ready for a nap myself."

"Okay," Haley agreed, her eyes shutting as soon as she hit the pillow. Brooke giggled and pulled the covers around her, making sure she was comfortable before she got to the other side of the bed.

Reaching into the plastic bag, Brooke grinned as she pulled out a newly purchased "What to Expect When You're Expecting." She had seen it at the grocery store and couldn't help but think of Haley when she saw it. Once she could hear Haley's soft breathing, Brooke opened the first page, slowly reading the words out loud to her friend.

"Congratulations on your new baby," Brooke rolled her eyes, flipping through the book to get to the good stuff. "Damn! Hales, you're gonna get some pretty big jugs as the months go on," she gasped, turning the book sideways to see if she was really seeing what she was seeing. "God, this makes me want to be pregnant!"

As she read more pages, she became visibly disturbed when she read about the birth process. Maybe she didn't want to be pregnant after all. She'd just adopt, that's what she was going to do. Brooke clearly didn't look too happy when she reached more boring stuff; words she had no idea what they meant, sappy stories about framing the baby's first ultrasound photo, breastfeeding and some more things that didn't interest her.

"Wow! You can still have sex when you're pregnant?" Brooke exclaimed out loud, quickly apologizing when Haley stirred next to her. "Sorry, Hales."

"What are you reading?" Haley asked groggily, grabbing the book from Brooke's clutches and looking up at her best friend in amusement. "Why in the world are you reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting?' Are you trying to tell me something, Brooke?"

"No, no, no!" Brooke was quick to correct, grabbing the book back. "I bought it for you and Nathan. I figured it would be helpful since both your parents are either off in an RV, in rehab or just being crazy. Every mother should have one."

"Oh," Haley blew out, fingering the pages of the book. "Thanks, Brooke." It was a thoughtful present and maybe this book would have a section on how to get your overbearing husband to back off. "Whoa! My boobs are gonnna get THAT big?"

"I know!" Brooke threw her hands up in the air in utter jealously. "Can you believe that? I've wanted a bigger cup size for years and bam! Out of the blue, you get yourself knocked up and now in a few months, you'll have a rack like Pam Anderson."

"Yikes."

"Maybe that's a little too far," Brooke laughed, re-settling Haley back underneath the covers. She could tell she was exhausted and knew she was going to get cranky if she was awake any longer. "So, you're three months pregnant?" Haley nodded with a tiny yawn, letting her eyes close as Brooke began to read. "Well, your baby's no longer the size of an olive, now it's the size of a plum. That's kinda cute, I guess."

Haley giggled into her pillow, succumbing to the tiredness as Brooke's raspy voice continued to fill her ears.

"His bones are beginning to form, which is good. Don't want a baby without any bones, that'd be a sight to see," Brooke laughed to herself. "Aw! He's starting to grow cute little finger and toenails, hair follicles too! That's also good; Nathan Scott would have a heart attack if his son didn't grow any hair. I'd kinda like to see that."

Brooke's voice slowly began to get lighter and lighter, half getting sick thinking about the baby growing inside of Haley and half getting jealous as she read more about different boob sizes and what breastfeeding will do. Brooke smiled as she glanced over at her best friend, brushing the stray hairs off her face. In six months, she was going to be a mom to probably the most beautiful baby to ever grace Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

One day Brooke hoped to have what Haley had now; a loving husband and a perfect family waiting for her in a few short months. Of course, she also hoped for the bigger breasts, but what she wanted most, was for Haley to still be in her life to shed some motherly wisdom when she was finally blessed with a child of her own.

And of course, Baby Davis-whatever, was going to be just as cute as Baby Scott, maybe even cuter if Brooke played her cards right.


End file.
